Preguntas
by joy94
Summary: Esto viene a ser clock tower 4, jeje, lean y dejen reviews.


"Pensé que era normal, pero ahora sé que hay una terrible maldición: la maldición de mi linaje."

Lunes, 10 de diciembre de 2008, 7: 07 A.M

El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces, una joven chica de catorce años atendió -¿Hola?- Obtuvo la respuesta de un hombre, de mediana edad y de voz ronca -Ven...Te necesito...Te quiero...¿Dónde estás?- La chica, confundida, preguntó -¿Q-quién es usted?- Él no contestó y colgó.

La joven partió a la escuela por recuperatorios, ese año no había sido muy aplicada, contó a sus amigas del misterioso hombre -Y, ¿quién era Miu?- Preguntó una de sus compañeras, tenía el pelo largo por la cadera y era rubio, era alta y tenía buenas curvas: gordita, de cualquier manera Miu no la envidiaba, daba por hecho que tenía extensiónes y estaba teñida, Miu era el polo opuesto: era baja, medía un metro con cincuenta y ocho centímetros, su pelo tan solo le llegaba a los hombros y era castaña, era un mondadientes y no tenía mucho busto, pero tenía una carita bastante bonita, sacándo su problema de acné leve, pero apenas se notaba. Miu, a pesar de todo, ERA atractíva, siempre túvo a algún chico de tras de ella, el verdadero problema era ELLA misma, tenía poco auto-estíma...Al menos eso era lo que hacía creer, en realidad sabía que era bonita, su madre había partido de vacaciones, por lo tanto ella estaría sola todo el invierno.

Martes, 11 de diciembre de 2008, 7: 06 A.M

Otra vez, el teléfono sonó, está vez tan solo dos veces -¿Hola?, ¿¿HOLA??...¿Quién es usted??- Esta vez Miu solo pudo escuchar la respiración del hombre, cada vez más ronca, más enferma, más muerta.

Ese día decidió hacer novillos, ver ropa, escuchar música, lo que sea para olvidár aquella respiración macabra y muerta.

Martes, 11 de diciembre de 2008, 12: 20 P.M

Miu se sentía observada, aunque estaba segúra de que no había nadie en su casa.

Martes 11 de diciembre de 2008, 20: 35 P.M

-Miu-Miu, ¿quiéres venír a ver "Resident evil" con nosotras?- Miu no quería, ella quería respuestas, ¿quién era el hombre?, ¿qué quería?, ¿por qué llamaba?, Miu no aceptó y se echó a su cama, estaba preocupada por su madre, que hacía ya cinco días no telefoneaba, ni mandaba e-mails, ni nada.

De:

Para:

Estado: Envio en proceso.

"Mamá, ¿cómo te encuentras?, espero que de lo mejor...¡Maldita seas!, ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?, ¡Te extraño!, no sé que decir, estoy confundida, los recuperatorios van bien, ya recuperé matemática y voy a por biología...Espéro tu resp.

Atte. Mi-Mi"

Ese fue el último mensaje que Miu fue capaz de enviar, entre rabietas, ella odiaba a su madre, siempre fue bastante negligente, Miu era quién cocinaba para ella y vivía la mitad del año sola por los antojos de "aventura" se su madre, Dalia Shinomura. Lo que Miu núnca perdonó es que núnca haya mencionado a su padre, Miu no sabía el nombre de su padre. Miu mensajeo a su novio virtual:

De:

Para:

Estado: enviado

"Adivina, estoy harta de mi madre, hay un hombre de quién sabe dónde tras de mí, te extraño, el 30 de dic. Cumplo 15 y no podré verte...Odio a mi madre...¿Por qué nos separó?, ella bien sabía que te quería...¿Cómo está todo por Londres?...

Atte. Mi-Mi, cuidate, te quiero."

De:

Para:

Estado: recibido

"Linda, no te preocupes, seguro que viajo para año nuevo donde vives, ademas, si no puedes extrañarme más de lo que yo lo hago , t.q.m, no te preocupes por el hombre, ahora no tengo tiempo, byes.

Atte. Camui"

últimamente Camui se estaba distanciando mucho de Miu, ella no lo entendia...Pensaba que era una mala racha.

Viernes 16 de diciembre de 2008, 7: 00 A.M

-Basta, me voy...- El sonído del teléfono retumbo en la cabeza de Miu -¡Pare de mole!...- El hombre no era hombre, era un anciano, moribundo -Ven a casa Miu, te extraño, por favor ven...Londres, la casa de los Hamilton...- "_¿Miu?, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre" _-Señor, calmese...está bien, partiré ahora mismo...- Miu partió hacia Londres, aunque ella detestaba viajar, la curiosidad la carcomia por dentro, mensajeo a Camui

De:

Para:

Estado: Enviado

"Camui, estoy partiendo para Londres, quiero verte para mi cumple años..."

Viernes 16 de diciembre de 2008, 22: 45 A.M

Miu no obtuvo respuesta de Camui, pero si llegó a Londres, preguntó si alguien sabia de la casa "Hamilton" pero no, todos decian que era una broma pesada.

Sabado 17 de diciembre de 2008, 8: 45 A.M

Miu se alejó al bosque más cercano, encontró unas runas, runas de una casona, había un porton oxidado con mucho verdín en él, logró distinguir el grabado oxidado "Hamilton", no dudó ni un momento para entrar. La casa estaba vacia y destruida, de eso no había duda alguna, unas grandes escaleras parecian "estables", Miu se atrevió a subirlas. En la segunda planta encontró una habitación que pertenecía a una tal "Alyssa", entró...Miu esperaba una "habitación" no la ciudad de Japón en período Edo (El **período Edo** es una división de la jistoria de Japón que se extiende de 1603 a 1867 . El periodo delimita el gobierno del shogunato Tokugawa o Edo, que además fue establecido oficialmente en 1603 por el primer Edo, Ieyasu Tokugawa). La ciudad no estaba exactamente de color rosa, más bien era rojo sangre, por el suelo había partes de cuerpos humanos: torsos, piernas, brazos, _"se podría decir que fueron cortados por cuchillos o espadas"_ pensó Miu mientras contemplaba horrorizada a la pobre gente, empezó a caminar con mucha precaución de no pisar nada, Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, al voltearse no pudo evitar dar un grito de horror...


End file.
